


Win/Win

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't need any help getting laid.  Tag to episode 10.7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win/Win

Keep it simple. Keep it normal. Emptying a clip into the shifter bitch was no big deal. Nothing to see here.

The dating app isn’t really simple and it’s definitely not normal. Dean Winchester doesn’t need any help getting laid. But his last bar hookup was Anne-Marie and it’d been…hell, it’d been awesome. But he hadn’t been awesome, not to her anyway, and he and Crowley, well…the less Dean thought about that time, the better.

So, two birds with one stone and all that. Distract Sam and screw the pretty girl with the great rack. Win/win all the way.


End file.
